


Dawn

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 10 years later, DeepL Translation, M/M, Translation from Chinese, post anime ep07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 20+ years old - Reki and Langa meet again, falling in love second time.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 30





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it after ep7, and something different from the anime, please let it gone.
> 
> Not sure if there is a Follow-up. Otherwise you can see it as a fin shot.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Recommended playlist: Battery(バッテリー)/ Liz und ein Blauer Vogel(リズと青い鳥)/ Given anime film(映画ギヴン)

The high school reunion welcomed an unexpected guest.

It was said to be a rare gathering ten years after graduation, but in the end only two thirds of the people were sure to attend. They chose a tavern as the venue. The benches and tables were staggered, enough to accommodate all the people.

Reki came early and sat in the back corner. After that, the former classmates arrived sporadically, and the previously cold hall became as lively as boiling water. When the class president saw that the people had almost arrived, she stood up from her seat in the middle, raised her cup and announced the start.

At that moment a huge cheer erupted near the entrance.

Here comes our class' sports star. The Prince of Skateboarding, Snow. The nicknames without money fell on him like falling leaves. The person was wearing a knitted hat, sunglasses and a mask, in disguise, but with a nearly 1.9-meters-height and a slightly awkward appearance in the crowd, who else could it be if not Langa. Reki hurriedly lowered his head, but it's too late. He felt that he had met the eyes behind the sunglasses, and the evidence was that Langa was gleefully calling out his name as he walked away from the crowd.

I hadn't heard that Langa was coming. Reki complained silently to the class members in charge of organizing the event. If I had known that Langa was coming, I would have ......

When Reki moved to stand up, Langa's long legs already blocked the way. The face with the sunglasses and mask off was no longer the kawaii high school student that Reki remembered, half of his Canadian heritage was reflected in his face as more three-dimensional lines and a slightly dashing Western temperament, only the green eyes were still as lively as a bird.

"Reki, is there someone across from you?"

Had I known that Langa would come I would ...... I have decided not to run away since then. Reki fixed his mind and sat upright again, "Nobody, you can sit it."

That rainy night like a certain door, and there would be something forever shut out by it. The next day the sky cleared, the hot Okinawan sun dried up the moisture, and except for a few small puddles, the streets were hard to see the signs of a rainstorm. Langa did not wait for him at the utility pole where they usually met. He skateboarded alone to the school, where Langa was already sitting in his seat trying to stare at his otherwise uninteresting Japanese textbook.

"Reki, what does this idiom mean ......" Langa asked out of habit, and Reki turned his head to look out the window not to look at him. The girls who were waiting to help Langa then swarmed around him, surrounding him like in a small garden.

They tacitly distanced themselves from each other, maintaining only the bare minimum of ordinary classmate conversation. Usually no more than three sentences and no more than 10 words per sentence. The time when they were inseparable from each other was like a mirage of white clouds cast on the water, and Reki often wondered if it really existed.

Langa became very busy, often taking time off to practice skateboarding, and Reki rarely saw him at school. One day after school, when he was late for his duty, he bumped into Langa, who was coming back to get his homework. He noticed that the board he was carrying was not LXS he had made for him, but a longboard made in a big factory.

Langa took the initiative to talk to him, "I'm training with Adam."

"Wow, very impressive."

"High school skateboard league, my preliminary round is on this Saturday, do you go to watch it, Reki?"

"Cheer." Reki said, picked up his school bag and walked away.

After that, as the world knows, Langa made his debut in the league and was amazed by his skills. He was sponsored by the councilor Shindo Ainosuke and participated in several grand prizes in Japan and abroad. With the results of the competition, he became a special sports student and applied to a strong sports school in Kanagawa. In his junior year, he switched to a university in Hokkaido, where he resumed his ski training and finished second in his debut in the college ski league a year later. Langa became a popular and powerful, skateboard and ski idol. The jewel that Reki had picked up at the beginning was shining in a place he could not have imagined.

"What happened to you?" Langa asked him across the watery hot pot as Reki picked up tofu and shiitake mushrooms and put them in his bowl.

"Nothing special." They hadn't been in touch since high school, and it was normal for Langa not to know what happened to the average freshman candidate. Reki cut back on his skateboarding and part-time work hours and went to cram school instead. Although he knew he didn't have the talent, he couldn't let go of skateboarding and wanted to pursue a job related to skateboarding. "I got into Osaka Technical School, and graduated and found first job there. Then I switched to Tokyo, and now I'm here all the time. As you can see, an ordinary office worker."

"What is your job?"

"Designing skateboards."

"It would be nice to still have a skateboard made by you. I miss it, the first skateboard I ever owned was made for me by Reki."

Seeing Langa cross his fingers and bring back the memories of their youth, Reki could not help but feel a sense of irritation from the bottom of his heart, and picked up a glass of wine with a low spout and drank it down. Sure enough it drew a shout from Langa, "Reki, what is this, it looks delicious."

"Japanese sake."

"I'll have one too, pour me one."

"You're an athlete, right? Just drink the beer." Reki said, filling his own glass again.

They talked about Langa's interesting stories about the competition and what he had seen in Japan and abroad, and Langa was the one who talked more. Occasionally the conversation turned to him, and Reki threw it back to Langa. The life of an office worker from 9 to 6 could not be a talking point.

The hot pot was already at the bottom, and the shallow soup surface was floating with bits and pieces of enoki mushroom umbrella leaves. They had no idea when, around them, a bunch of female students had gathered, and on closer inspection, there were even people from other classes that they didn't know, perhaps someone had called them in on a tip-off. They blinked their shiny eyes in unison, hoping to change seats with Reki, my sister/daughter/my sister-in-law/colleague ...... was a fan of Hasegawa-kun and wanted to take a picture with him and get his autograph.

Reki smiled, stood up and said, "You guys sit down."

"Reki!" Langa was anxious, "Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm going to the balcony for a cigarette," Reki raised his cigarette case and lighter, suddenly thought of something and added, "Langa, you should not drink anything strange, be careful of getting drunk by them."

"Yeah."

With Langa's assurance, Reki turned around and walked towards the smoking area. It set up on the second floor balcony had visitors already, and as Reki approached, he heard them also discussing the focus of the night, "When Langa came, all the women's eyes were drawn to him, and we didn't stand a chance. Who asked him to come?"

"The class president?"

"It doesn't even smell good to drink."

"Oh, it's Reki." Seeing him coming, one of them greeted him. "You're the best friend of Langa, so it must be stressful to be with him."

"Just so-so," Reki held a cigarette in his mouth and lit it by a classmate's fire, taking a deep drag and exhaling deeply, "Langa's a good guy, it's normal to lose to him." Anyone would pale in comparison to Okinawa's Snow white, and it was obvious that this was a matter of course, but his pride of that time could not admit this.

"What the hell, Reki, you're so boring."

"Don't look for him, this guy is the number one of Langa’s encomiast, didn't he always say good things about Langa in school before." The men gathered again in the same small circle. Perhaps it was because they were wary of Reki's presence that their conversation turned to harmless fund stocks and horse racing.

Reki exhaled long puffs of smoke into the night sky. There were only a few sparse stars hanging in a corner of the dark sky.

After smoking two cigarettes, Reki put them out in a steel ashtray. He returned to his seat and found Langa already playing with his fan club. As expected, Langa had been plied with liquor, and his fair face was flushed with cherry blossom pink, showing a naive delicacy.

The women sat close to him and asked, as if to coax, "What kind of person does Hasegawa-kun like?"

"Reki."

"What type is the question, 'type'." Fearing that Langa wouldn't understand, she even translated in English.

"Reki." Langa said staring straight at Reki. It turned out to be found him back to greet him, almost startled him.

Suddenly there was a disappointment in the surroundings, the prince's escort came, and they could no longer play with the prince, such a frustrated look was unobstructed. At this time the class leader shouted at their oblique rear, "Now to go to the second party, those who want to go follow me."

Reki towards her replied, "Then I will not go, I still have some work to go home to deal with."

"Reki does not go then I will not go either." Langa said after him.

"Then you're in charge of taking Hasegawa home," the leader ordered, "no contest? He's a drunk now, and you're in charge of him, who else but you ......"

"Fine, fine," Reki threw up his hands as if in surrender, and Langa pounced on his back heaving a giggle.

Reki helped Langa out of the tavern, hailed a cab, placed Langa in the back seat, and sat himself in the passenger seat. According to Langa, in addition to Okinawa, he also bought a house in Tokyo to make it easier to live in Japan during the competition. So tonight he could go straight back to his place in Tokyo. He swiped Langa's credit card to pay the fare and got his access card and keys from his satchel. The elevator went up to the 20th floor of the gloriously lit apartment, and there was no need to confirm the room number, as the entire floor was owned by Langa. Reki dragged the limp Langa out of the elevator room, opened the door, and put him on the big couch in the living room.

"Goodbye, Langa."

"Reki, are you leaving now?"

"I thought I just said I had work left ......"

"Reki, do you have a lover now?" 

"No, why do you ask?"

"Hey I don't have one either," Langa stood up happily, "that's just right, let's sex."

"Huh?"

Reki was suddenly attacked by the polar bear from Canada and pounced on the ground. The person took his face and kissed it without any rules, then mumbled aggrievedly because he couldn't find where his nose was and where his lips were. Reki was angry and amused, Langa was a drunk only. He straightened his partner's face, gave Langa a standard deep kiss, and pinned him to his body.

That's good, we can each take what we want. Reki finished Langa's sentence in his mind.

He remembered how they used to have lunch on the rooftop before he and Langa went their separate ways. Sometimes Langa would lean on himself to catch up on sleep because he was tired from his previous day's part-time job. Several times he looked at the shadows under Langa's eyelashes and couldn't resist stealing a kiss from him like a dragonfly. When Langa woke up rubbing his eyes, he pretended he knew nothing about it.

But Reki can no longer remember what it was like to simply like Langa at that time. Maybe we've become adults and learned to settle things in the adult way.

He turned Langa over, and Langa's naked back undulated slightly, like a cooked snow-white fish fillet in a hot pot, and Reki bit into it.

to be continue...?


End file.
